Colin's Fatal Photo
by Cristal Etoile
Summary: Colin takes a picture and then is captured should i write more please read and review


Colin's Fatal Photo  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
'Hi Harry! I can't believe I am going to the same school as The Boy That Lived! I can't wait to tell my mum!' Colin exclaimed as the Hogwarts Express train departed from Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. It sped away from the muggle world and headed for the Wizarding Realm . . .  
The snack lady arrived at the 5th carriage where Colin, Harry. Ron and Hermione were sitting together chatting excitedly about their summer holidays; Harry's of course being the most glum of all.  
'Anything off the trolley, dears?' the trolley lady offered.  
Everyone looked at Harry, as he was the one with the money.  
'I'll take the lot, please,' Harry asked with innocence, and Ron grinned, remembering the time last year when the same events occurred.  
'Thanks, Harry,' they all chorused.  
Before they had the chance to finish all their sweets, they had to change into their robes as they pulled into their destination. They scooped up all the leftover sweets they could carry and left the train.  
'Firs' years! This way! The rest of you'se over there!' bellowed the familiar voice that belonged to Hagrid, Hogwarts' Gamekeeper.  
'Bye Colin! See you at the Gryffindor table, hopefully!'  
'OK see you there!' shouted Colin.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
'SLYTHERIN!' roared the ancient, dusty Sorting Hat.  
'Jones, Richard,' called Professor McGonagall.  
'HUFFLEPUFF!' decided the Sorting Hat.  
'Creevey, Colin,' McGonagall sighed.  
'Hmmmmm. Not to sure . . . Ravenclaw maybe?' asked the Sorting Hat.  
'Gryffindor. Please be Gryffindor,' pleaded Colin.  
'Gryffindor, eh? GRYFFINDOR IT IS!!'  
The Gryffindor table erupted with excited cheers as Colin joined them and perched next to Hermione.  
'Yes, well done Colin,' cried Nearly Headless Nick.  
After the meal, the Prefect led them up to the Gryffindor tower. As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Percy the Prefect said the password aloud.  
'Fizzing Whizzbees!'  
The portrait door creaked open and Gryffindor students of all ages piled in the small passageway. They were all tired and fit to burst as they had all eaten as much as they could.  
'Hey! Harry, Ron! Over here!' called Colin. 'Stand in front of the window, it will be a nice view.'  
'Okay. How's this?' asked Harry. Faint sounds of laughter could be heard from behind them in the distance.  
'Perfect,' replied Colin.  
SNAP! The camera clicked as the photo was taken. The feast was over and the after-party in the Gryffindor Common Room was too.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Colin went their separate ways up to their own dormitories. Harry felt his scar burn, and screamed in agony.  
'Harry! What happened? Are you ok?' queried Ron.  
'Yeah, I'll be fine.' At that moment McGonagoll rushed in pale faced. Ron and Harry knew it could only be a high security alert-someone has trespassed into Hogwarts. Harry tried to wake up Colin and pulled over the sheets. He was gone. Everyone was taken into the Great hall. Professor Dumbledore created sleeping bags with two blue shots of lightning. Snape and the prefects were given torches and pointed their wands at the entrances.  
Colin ran across the floor guarded by Percy.  
'Where were you?' chorused Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
'In the toilet, Why?' He queried. A darting figure raced across the hall as the blue lights of the Expeliamus spell ricocheted off the enchanted ceiling. Two Prefects fell down, fitting and stunned as the figure fell. The prefects shined their torches on the spot where the figure fell, all that was there was a house-elf holding a wand spread-eagled across the tiles. Harry turned to Colin's sleeping bag. Colin wasn't there.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
'Ron! Ron! Quick come over here! Colin has gone!' shrieked Harry.  
'OK. Calm down he has probably just hiding and playing a trick on us. Colin! You come out now! We fell for it!' called Ron. Nothing happened and Colin didn't come out from any hiding places.  
'We have to go and find Dumbledore or McGonagall. C'mon, quick!' Harry replied quickly, as they ran on their way to locate their Headmaster.  
  
'Harry. What do you think has happened? Do you think it was You-Know- Who? After all, your scar did burn and it only burns when You-Know-Who is around. I hope it isn't, we'll probably never see Colin again,' sobbed Ron.  
'I don't know. Let's just see what Dumbledore thinks. Look, there he is,' said Harry pointing ahead of them. They ran down the corridor, shouting a load of crap as they were both talking at once rapidly.  
'Shhh. One at a time, and you better have a good reason for being out of your beds,' questioned Dumbledore.  
'Well, I DOUBT THAT WE WILL BE VERY CALM SEEING AS COLIN'S GONE! HE'S NOT IN HIS BED WHERE HE WAS BEFORE!!!' cried Ron.  
'Minerva, we must hurry. Get all the teachers together. They might still be in the building,' asked Dumbledore.  
'Right away, Albus,' replied McGonagall, as she hurried away down the corridor.  
'WHO MIGHT BE STILL IN THE CASTLE! IS IT YOU-KNOW-WHO? TELL US PLEASE!' begged Ron.  
'My scar was burning fiercely earlier. It only happens when Voldemort is near,' answered Harry. 'You should have told me earlier. We could have done something,' recalled Dumbledore. 


End file.
